


Hopes and Dreams

by SparkleSavvy



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fontcest, Im trying here, Kawaii, M/M, skelebros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-10 08:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7837003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkleSavvy/pseuds/SparkleSavvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is emotionally broken after all of the resets that frisk and chara have put his through, but he is more worried about Papyrus than anyone else. He is determined to keep his bro safe, but what happens when feelings start to blossom?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One: Upsetti Spaghetti

How many resets has it been now? Ten, twenty, one hundred?! Ugh, this was getting so tiresome. When would the human get bored of this stupid game of genocide and finally let us get out happy end? Having to see all of your friends die once was hard enough, but over and over was torture.  
And papyrus… His death was always hard. Knowing that your only family was being ripped away from you by a murderous brat always hurt. What was worse is that Papyrus had faith in them; that they would give up killing and spare him.  
I was walking with papyrus to our station to stake out for humans. The reset had just been done, so we had a few days before the kid would come. Of course, Paps had no clue any of that was going to happen, so he would just go on as usual.  
“Sans, I want you to try harder not to fall asleep at your post. The last six times I’ve ended up carrying you home because you wouldn't wake up!” Papyrus lectured.  
“Heh, sorry bro. I guess I’m just feeling tired lately…” I trailed off, trying to think of a better excuse later. We kept walking for a little bit until we reached our posts. As usual, I would sit around and Papyrus would go patrolling.  
I plopped down on my chair and cradled my head in my hand. I began to space off as soon as I heard my brother say he was leaving me. How was I going to handle the human this time? I want to change things, and I want everyone to live, but that is really only up to the human. There isn’t much I can do aside from judge them when the time came.  
I blinked a few times, trying to take advice from Papyrus and stay alert. But he and I both knew I would fall asleep anyways. Than a few moments later, I slipped into dream land.  
~Dream Landy Time~  
“Come on human. I believe in you! You can do better.” Papyrus told the human as I watched from behind a tree, unable to move. “Even if you don’t think so… I promise you can.”  
The human seemed to have taken it into consideration for a moment, but ended up smiling a soul churning grin. They pulled out their knife, and went in for the kill.  
“PAPYRUS!” I shouted, and struggled to get free from the invisible barrier. I could of sworn I saw him turn to me for a brief second with a smile. That was it. I began bawling my eyes out. Even though I’ve seen it all before and even though I know what was happening, I could never do anything. I was just frozen in place.  
I cursed myself internally for being worthless. Why wasn’t I allowed to help my brother from dying? Why couldn’t I at least tell him goodbye? And how could there be a human cruel enough to do the things Frisk does?  
I heard a faint noise in the distance that sounded like an echo. I whirled around and scanned the area.  
“Sans!” I hear it call. I began to panic. What was going on.  
~End Dreamy Time~  
My eyes jolted open and I sat straight up. I saw my brother looking down at me with a face of concern. I was breathing heavier than usual and began to feel dizzy.  
“Is everything alright brother? You were, well, yelling a lot in your sleep.” Papyrus asked me. Crap.  
“Yeah I’m fine.” I told him with a small unconvincing smile. He skeptically looked at me before bending down and touching my face, retrieving a few tears from my cheek bone.  
“Then why are you crying?” Papyrus questioned with a worried expression. I rubbed my eye sockets with my sleeves, trying hard to erase the evidence.  
“It was just a bad dream, don’t worry about it.” I assured my brother before standing up. The underground was already beginning to get darker which meant our job for today was over. “How about we go home and get some of your spaghetti? That always makes me feel better.” I asked, knowing he would immediately get distracted with the idea of cooking.  
“Ah yes! Master Chef Papyrus will make you as much spaghetti as you want so you will feel better.” He boasted, but in a kind way. Honestly, just seeing him get pumped up about anything makes me feel a lot better. “Now let’s get going!”  
“Okay bro.”  
And with that, we walked home. The whole way there Papyrus talked about how this batch of spaghetti was going to be super awesome and make me forget all about my nightmare. I smiled at him. He really did take such good care of me.  
Once we got inside, Papyrus ran straight for the kitchen and I could hear pots banging around. Man, my brother was so cool. I walked up the stairs and collapsed once I got in my room.  
Today was exhausting. Not just the dream, but the memory it brought back. Of all the times my brother has been killed. It made my body cringe. The first few resets, I remember thinking that all of this had to be some weird dream. But after a while, I began to realize what was actually going on.  
I pressed my skull into the ground and sighed. I always wondered what would happen if I told Papyrus what was going on. Would we all still end up dead, or could we alter fate? Hah, there is no way I would put my brother through all of this crap. He deserves a carefree life, not one clouded by the thoughts I have.  
I heard a knock at my door and immediately pulled myself off of the ground. I walked to the door and opened it to see Papyrus in his apron.  
“Spaghetti is ready!” He announced and motioned for me to follow him downstairs. I walked closely behind him with my hands in my jacket pockets. On the table in front of the couch was two plates of spaghetti that looked pretty good as far as Papyrus’ cooking goes.  
“Wow, the spaghetti looks so good that I’ll probably forgetti that I was upsetti.” I grinned, already knowing my brothers reaction.  
“NYEHHHHH WHY MUST YOU DO THIS TO ME!?” Papyrus yelled. I laughed a bit and went to sit down. We turned on the tv to MTT and began to watch Mettaton’s latest cooking show.  
“You know, you’re way too good to me bro.” I mumbled, half expecting Papyrus hear me. His eyes turned to me, signaling that he had. He looked a bit confused.  
“What do you mean? I am simply being the great brother you deserve!” He grinned, trying to cheer me up. I could tell he knew that something was wrong. He can always read me so well.  
I forked up some of the spaghetti and began to eat, not wanting to have to say more. Even though I don’t have a tongue, I knew that this batch of pasta was better than the last. Maybe it was just how it was how it was presented.  
“Hey Papyrus, what do you call a fake noodle?” I asked, starting to giggle already at the joke I was cooking up.  
“Oh god are you going to-”  
“And im-pasta!” I told him, and he lost it. He threw his plate of spaghetti into the air and it came hurdling down after hitting the roof. After a few seconds of silence, Papyrus got up to get cleaning supplies. He came back in with a frown.  
“I swear your puns are going to be the death of me.” He murmured as he began to pick up the loose noodles and paper plate.  
“Hey come on don’t be upsetti, you can have some of my spaghetti.” I offered. He seemed to think about it for a few seconds before nodding and going to throw out the tossed pasta.


	2. Chapter Two: A Different Bedtime Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans starts to figure a few things out...

“You know, I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to toss salad, not spaghetti.” I called out to Papyrus as he finished taking out the thrown dish. I think that’d be my last joke about pasta for a while. And by that I mean the next few minutes.   
“NYEH, COME ON! HOW ARE THERE EVEN THIS MANY JOKES ABOUT SPAGHETTI?!” Papyrus complained as he started to walk back, bringing an extra fork with him. He plopped onto the couch and mumbled a little about how my puns weren’t funny. I just laughed a bit.   
He twirled up some noodles and began to eat. He looked so happy eating his creation, but it looked like there was something else on his mind. Something that may be troubling him. I tried to look closer to see what it might be, but before I could Papyrus interrupted me.  
“Brother, you haven't hardly touched your food. Are you still not feeling alright?” Papyrus gently asked. I sunk into the couch a little more. Not now Paps, can’t do this convincingly.  
“Heh, I’m fine bro. It’s nothing really…” I told him, beginning to pick up my fork and grab more food. If we did this now, there is no telling what might come out of my mouth. Probably a lot of noodles seeing as I was still eating. I needed to think about what to say, how to look like I mean what I say! Ugh, now was really a bad time.   
“Sans, I know you have something on your mind… And it’s hard for me to help you if you don’t say anything. I want to be there for you, but I also don’t want you feeling pressure to tell me. Just know that I really am here if you need to talk to someone, okay?” Papyrus said, with a expression of worry and patience.   
My face started to fall, and my mind began to wonder if it would be alright to tell him what was going on, even if it was just for one timeline. I internally shook his head. No, papyrus deserves a happy life, not one plagued by the facts of what was really going on. I want nothing more than to see him smile, and I would do anything to keep it that way. Even if it killed me.   
“Thanks bro, I appreciate it. I just, am a little worried about some things is all. I’ll be fine, really.” I explained to him. It wasn’t the whole truth, but hell it was better than not saying anything. He reached over and placed his hands on mine.  
“It’ll be okay. No matter what’s going on, you know I’ll always be there to back you up.” Paps smiled. My face turned a light shade of blue and I turned slightly away. “NOW LET'S GET BACK TO THE MAGNIFICENT SPAGHETTI I MADE!” He shouted and we continued to eat our dinner in a comfortable silence. I was feeling a bit more relaxed than I was before. My bro really knows how to lift my spirits.   
Once we had finished eating, Papyrus volunteered to do the dishes and I went up to my room to do some serious thinking about what had happened over the last few days. I locked the door, though I never usually would, just for extra security.   
I plopped down on my bed and curled up into a ball. That position always helped to think things through when it came to Papyrus. My soul was beating faster than usual which made me wonder what I was so nervous about. It’s not like I hadn’t touched my bros hand before, but this time it felt a bit different. Ugh, I have more important things to think about before that.   
What do I do about Papyrus reading me so good? Do I tell him the truth or just continue on like we normally would. I know even if I tell him that the child will kill him, he won’t change his actions. He’ll still try to spare them, telling them that he knows they can do better and he believes they can change. I cringed at the thought. I don’t want him to die. No, that isn’t something I can let happen.  
But what can I do? I’m always frozen in place. I can’t ever try to save Papyrus in the middle of their fight, no matter how much I want to intervene. I know he’ll come back in the next timeline, but what if the human tires of resetting. They could leave us all dead, never to come back to life.   
If I was gonna tell him, I'd wanna make sure that it was something he was okay with hearing. But how the hell do I do that? What if I were to just ask him if he believed in things like that. But how do I do that without raising suspicions… This was really so hard to think through. I'll just figure it out in the heat of the moment. That's usually when I say things best.   
With that I began to get out of bed to see what Papyrus was up to. If he was done with dishes, he’d probably want a bedtime story. I swung my door open and walked down stairs. Upon entering the kitchen and seeing it was empty, I began to head up to my bros room.   
I tapped on the door and heard shuffling before Papyrus came to the door in his pajamas.   
“It's time for your bedtime story bro.” I told him. He smiled and let me in through the door. I walked over to a chair that was next to his red race car bed. Paps jumped into the bed and pulled the covers over him.   
“I'm ready!” He proclaimed and I pulled out the picture book ‘fluffy bunny’. I know it's his favorite. I opened up the book to the first page, but I stopped before starting to read.   
“You know Pap, how about I tell you a different story. It's one I've heard of quite a bit recently.” I asked, wondering if he would be okay with the sudden change.   
“Okay, that's fine brother.” Paps answered slightly concerned and confused that I would actually put forward more effort than necessary and not just reading the book like normal.   
“Okay, so once upon a time, there were two happy brothers. They were together through thick and thin and always had each other's backs. The older one was very lazy and the younger one always questioned why. The older would just say it that's just how he was. But what the younger brother didn't know was that his brother was actually depressed.   
You see, the older brother was the only one in the whole town who could remember that a human kept coming and killing everyone. No matter how hard the older tried, his brother always ended up dead. He beat up himself over this, never being able to save his brother. His brother was too kind to the human who always took his life, but the younger never knew that.” I paused grimly for a moment, losing my eye lights for a moment. “What do you think they should do Papyrus?” I asked. This was my way in. I finally got it.   
“Hmm.” Papyrus thought for a moment. “Well I think that they should try to work together to fix the problem. Maybe if they confronted the human and talked it out, they could come to a resolve.” He answered.   
“Heh, I figured you would say something like that.” I mumbled. “Welp, I'm going to head off to bed. Good night bro.” I closed up the unread book and started to head out.   
“Wait!” Pap exclaimed, grabbing onto my jacket. I turned around, looking at my brother with concern. “Did the story have to do with your problems?” He asked innocently, not trying to make me panic. But that’s just what I did, internally at least.   
“That’s something only time will tell.” I joked with a wink, not expecting him to get it. Heh, even like this I could still make a pun or two.


	3. Chapter Three: Cuddle Puddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FROM PAPYRUS' POV

“That’s something only time will tell.” Sans said in a joking tone with a wink. I was confused as to how he could possibly be so calm when I was in a minor frenzy. Why wouldn’t he just tell me what was wrong. Did he not trust me enough?  
“Nyeh, okay brother. Good night then.” I farewelled a bit sad he wouldn’t help me understand what he was going through. He waved to me before he shut the door and I was left with my own thoughts.   
Something seemed very wrong with Sans lately and I was beginning to get worried. And that story… I just know there was something behind it. But I couldn't quite get at it.   
I groaned and turned over into my pillow. Why must you be like this Sans. It's not like I have a ton of friends to run and tell if you told me your problems. And why would I? You're my brother after all. And you've always been there for me, so what reason would I have to judge you?  
I felt my cheek bones begin to dampen. Was I really crying? Heh, over something like this no less. The great Papyrus doesn't cry over anything, but here I was. I wiped away the tears, writing them off as nothing. I can handle this. I just need to be more patient with him.   
My eyes began to flutter closed and I allowed the sweet embrace of sleep to take me in.   
\---  
When I awoke, it was around midnight. My room was still pitch black except for a small space lit up by my lamp.   
‘And I was dreaming about the best pasta ever’ I thought to myself as I shifted around. Maybe I could just go back to sleep.   
I yanked the covers higher up and shut my eyes, trying to fall asleep, when I heard a soft cry coming from the room next to me. This made me feel very uneasy. That was Sans’ room. We had an unspoken agreement not to go into each other's rooms without permission, but I think now would be a special case scenario.   
I swung my legs over the bed and pushed myself off, beginning my walk to my brothers room. I creaked open my door, trying to make it obvious I was coming if he was awake so I wouldn't startle him.   
I puttered down the hallway and stood outside of Sans’ room. After a light set of taps on the door, I slightly opened the door. I saw sans sleeping on his mattress, murmuring in his sleep. I should have left, but I let my curiosity get the better of me and crept inside.   
Quietly I tip toed over to a spot next to his bed and sat down next to him.   
“Paps, no!” Sans muttered as he slept talk. Huh? What was he dreaming about? I tried my best to listen closer.   
“The kid… They're gonna… Don't…” Were the only words I could make out before seeing a few blue tears roll down my brothers face. Whatever dream he was having, I'm sure he would want to be woken up from.   
“Sans!” I said at my normal volume which seemed to disrupt the entire silence of the house. When he didn't move I decided to try shaking him slightly.   
“Come on brother, this can't be a good dream you're having.” I told him, though it was very unlikely that he heard me. Getting tired of seeing him in such a state, I sat him upright and shook him a little more.   
More tears came down and a pained expression crossed over his face. It made me so sad seeing him like this. It almost made me want to cry, but I've already done that this year. The Great Papyrus would not be brought to tears two times in a row.   
I decided I’d had enough of seeing him cry, so I hugged him. Kinda awkward to hug a sleeping person, but he needed it. After I pulled away and saw that his expression had softened, I get relieved.   
His eyes started to open up a little bit and appeared to be trying to make out what was going on. His hazy gaze fixed on me and looked confused.   
“Paps? What are you doing here?” He sleepily asked me, still not fully awake.   
“I was worried about you brother. You seemed to be having a not so nice dream about something and I wanted to make sure you were okay!” I blatantly answered, putting my hand on his shoulder. He seemed to sink into it a little.   
“I'm just glad you're okay…” He trailed off. “The kid was… Not nice again…” He mumbled as he began to fall back asleep, bringing my arm down to the mattress like a pillow.   
“Brother what are you-”   
“Shhhh.” He said and continued to fall asleep. Was he planning on making me sleep here? What a lazy brother I have.   
“Fine.” I grumbled as I laid down on his bed and tucked myself under the covers. I allowed him to use me as some sort of comforter so he could sleep easier. If it'll help him, that's enough for me to be okay with it.   
I yawned a little bit before looking down at the sleeping skeleton next to me. A slight orange tint crossed over my face briefly after realizing how close together we really were. I could feel his soft breaths on my bones and it sent a shiver down my spine. My soul began to speed up slightly and I didn't know why. All of my emotions began to get jumbled up and I began to not know what I was feeling.   
The insides of my skull were fuzzy and I couldn't think straight. Acting on impulse, I leaned down and placed a small skeleton kiss on Sans cheek. I blushed a deep orange after I realized what if just done. Gah! What's wrong with me.   
I quietly readjusted my body to be a little more comfortable and closed my eye sockets. Sans is such a lazy bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was thinking about doing a collection of undertale one-shots, so if you have any prompts or ideas for stuff you want me to write about, comment it below!


	4. Just Talk To Me

The light of morning unpleasantly shown through my window, bringing me out of my peaceful sleep. Wait, peaceful? I never slept this good…   
I rubbed my eye sockets open and realized why. Papyrus. When did he get in here, and why was he in my bed? Furthermore, why wasn’t he awake. Usually he is up and running at seven o'clock sharp. Glancing over at the clock I saw it was only five thirty. I groaned at the sight and swung my legs over the side of my bed, determined to start my day.  
Okay, if Paps was in here, that must mean something happened last night. Suddenly, I began to remember everything. The dream I had, how he woke me up, and… a kiss on the cheek? My face turned a pale shade of blue as I replayed the moment over and over. Ugh shut up brain! I walked out of the room.  
With a purpose, I walked to the kitchen to go find something to eat. Of course upon opening the fridge all I could find was spaghetti. I sighed and opened up the cabinets to find something else to make. Not the my bros spaghetti wasn’t the best, because it was indeed perfection. I just wasn’t in the mood for it right now.  
I pulled out some pancake mix, a mixing bowl, and whisk. Okay, so maybe I’m not the best cook ever, but I can still manage pancakes, right? I whisked up some of the mix and water together and poured it over a heated pan. After a few minutes I flipped it over to the other side.   
“Heh, did you hear about the angry pancake? He just flipped.” I chuckled to myself at the joke. Boy if Paps were here right now he would be yelling his head off. That reminds me, would he want some pancakes? Hmmm.  
I turned the burner on low and went upstairs to check on him and see if he wanted to have some fluffy goodness. I walked into my room to see Papyrus on his phone texting someone. Slowly, I tip toed behind him before jumping onto him with a giant hug.   
“NYEHHHH!?” Papyrus jolted and tensed up before realizing that it was just me. “Brother, why must you do this to me?”   
“Sorry, bro. I didn’t mean to crepe up on you like that. Don’t worry, it surprised me too when you flipped on me.” I said, beginning the joking war. Papyrus looked confused before looking at my pajamas which were covered in pancake batter.   
“Brother, are you… Attempting cooking?” Paps asked me, looking dumbfounded. I shrugged.  
“I was just coming to see if you wanted pancakes.” I told him. He nodded vigorously.  
“IF YOU ARE PUTTING EFFORT INTO ANYTHING I WANT TO BE APART OF IT!” He exclaimed excitedly, jumping out of the bed and giving me a hug.  
“Heh, okay well hold tight because I gotta go finish making them before they burn.” I nervously stated. Being held so close like this made my soul race a little bit.   
“Of course, brother. I’ll be here waiting for you to finish.” He smiled with his cheeks tinted slightly orange. I grinned a bit and left the room with more energy and confusion than I have ever had before.   
I hummed a small random tune to myself as I went back down to the pancake, which looked to be about finished. I flipped it a few more times before starting on the rest. I allowed myself to think as I finished making up all the pancakes.   
Why was my soul racing just from simple contact? Maybe it has just been so long since I actually was hugged by someone. I felt an ache in my chest, telling me I was wrong. But then, what could it be? I was never good at understanding my own feelings. Why was I like this around Papyrus of all people. He's my bro, and I think he's pretty cool.   
Maybe I should talk to someone about this. Maybe the lady on the other side of the door out past Snowden. She always had good advice. She would know what to do. And if not, there was always Alyphs. Although, she might be kinda hard to talk to.   
“Paps, foods ready!” I shouted up. I heard stumbling and running down the stairs before I saw my brother in the doorway of the kitchen with the dorkiest smile I've ever seen him have. I chucked a bit.   
After making a stack of pancakes for him and I and covering mine in ketchup I handed paps his plate.   
“Bone appetite” I winked at him. He cringed.   
“Since you actually made breakfast, I'll let that one slide. But don't think you can make more jokes like that!” He stated. I laughed at his reaction. Suddenly I noticed his face turn into a sort of frown.   
“Wow. I know my jokes are kinda dumb, but I didn't think they were that bad.” I mumbled sarcastically.   
“No it's not that it's just…” Paps shook his head and looked up at me with a worried smile. “You know if there is ever anything you need to talk about, you can talk to me right? I just want you to know I won't judge you and I'll listen and try to understand you. So…” He trailed off. Oh gods was this about what happened last night. About the dream.   
I remember walking back up on Papyrus’ body once again. For some reason, it hurt so much more than all the other times I've seen it happen. I was just so broken over it in the dream. But Papyrus wasn't dusted just yet. He was still breathing. He asked me why someone could hate so much but I couldn't say anything back until he was gone. I just wanted to tell him how sorry I was. I just wanted to hug him so bad. I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and cry for hours.   
Man, I really should talk to someone about the dream thing too.   
“Paps, you've got nothing to worry about right now. Everything's fine, so just take it easy. If I have something to talk about, I'll tell you. So please, don't worry about it.” I explained. I don't want papyrus to be sad. Not in this timeline, not in any timeline. I just wanted to see him with his goofy smile and open arms for anyone who wanted a hug.   
“Sans.” He said with a stern expression that I have never seen him wear. I flinched, tears beginning to brim my eyes. I couldn't take it. Would it be so bad for me to be selfish just this once? Would the universe punish me for finally talking to someone about my problems!? I only had one way to find out.   
“Papyrus… I gotta talk to you about something… But not here, and we should finish our food and than talk.” I said with a grim expression, my eye lights dimming a little more every second.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gyahhh I don't even know anymore. If anyone has any story prompts they have, I'm going to be doing a collection of oneshots for undertale ships. I just need some ideas from you guys. Thanks for reading pals!


	5. An awkward breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I have been piled in school work AHHH. But I love you too much to stay away my loves. So here :3 I'm working on the next chapter so hopefully it'll be out in about a week or two.

We ate breakfast in an uncomfortable silence. Usually, I would talk about the amazing training I was going to get from Undyne that day or how I wanted Sans to pick up his god forsaken sock. But today was different. 

 

I know I pushed a little too hard to for Sans to talk to me, but I wanted him to let me in. I didn't know how much more I could take of being in the dark about his life. 

 

Sans sat across from my seat with a anxious and worried expression. I wondered what could possibly be so bad that he couldn't tell an amazing brother like me. Surely he knew I would never judge him. 

 

I shoveled in some more of the pancakes my brother had made. To my surprise, they weren't actually all that bad. 

 

“Sans, I am so proud of you for making this! It actually tastes pretty decent!” I encouraged, but Sans just offered up a weak smile in response. I felt a pang in my chest. Something that filled me with regret. Maybe I brought up bad memories. Maybe… maybe I shouldn't have pushed him. 

 

“Um, Sans? If… if you don't want to talk I won't force you.” I said. Sans shook his head slightly. 

 

“No, this is something I've needed to tell someone for a while. I just want you to know you might not like what you hear.” Sans weakly replied. The expression he was making made it hard for me to not wonder what it was he wanted to say. What in the Underground would be so bad that it made Sans like this?

 

I nodded slightly in response, which was better than not doing anything at all. I looked down at my plate. Nearly empty. Sighing, I took the plate over to the sink and washed the dishes. I felt like I had to keep moving. If I didn't do something, I felt like things would start falling apart. 

 

Sans just sat at the table looking deep in thought. An expression of pain crossed his face, but quickly disappeared once he noticed I was looking at him. My faced turned to one of worry and I went to Sans’ side. 

 

I brought him into a hug, which at first he tried to shy away from, but fell in after a few minutes. I noticed a slight tremble from Sans and a sense of wetness forming on my shoulder. Was Sans crying. I pulled apart from the hug to look Sans in the eye, searching for what could be troubling him so badly. 

 

“P-papyrus. I d-don't know what to do anymore.” Sans cried in between hiccups. I stroked his cheekbone. 

 

“Don't worry about it Sans. Whatever it is, you know I'm always here to be by your side.” I said trying to calm him down. The look of despair on his face showed what it had the opposite effect. 

 

“B-but… but you aren't always here…” Sans mumbled, sniffing a bit. I cocked my head to the side in confusion. 

 

“Of course I am. Sure sometime I might go to training or to the store but that doesn't mean I'm-” 

 

“That's not what I mean.” Sans shook his head. He paused for a moment, trying to find the right words.

 

“There have been times when you left me for good. When you… you…” Sans was bawling up trying to explain everything to me. I hushed him and stroked the back of his skull with my hand. I felt like if I didn’t keep some sort of physical contact, he could break right under my fingers and just be dust. My heart ached in a strange way at how I wanted him to feel happy again.

 

“Don't worry if you can't say everything now. You can tell me later if you aren't ready to now.” I offered, trying to relive some of the stress from my older brother. Sans nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck as he sighed. I felt a dash of orange tint my face for a moment before I pushed it aside. What I needed to focus on wasn't my feelings. They were Sans’.

 

“Thank you.” Sans said, sounding like a small weight had been lifted off of him. He wasn't ready to tell me, and that was fine. I sighed as I pulled Sans in for a closer hug. 

 

“But I do hope you know that I will be giving you more hugs from now on.” I announced with a grin. I don't really know why I said it, but it seemed like the right thing to lighten up the mood a bit. Maybe it was more for my sanity than his, but I was more focused on giving Sans all of the hugs he deserved. 

 

I squeezed him a little tighter before I begin to let him go. I felt him slipping from my grasp like he was falling, so I began to grip once more. Sans began emitting a soft, quiet snore and I realized what happen. He fell asleep. Again. And it was morning. 

 

A flare of irritation crossed my face before it softened in realizing that he was probably tired out from all of the emotions he just went through. That's gotta be taxing on everyone. Even I, the Great Papyrus, admit to feeling tired from emotions. But with how great I am I can never let them get in my way. My brother, though also very great, seemed to have a problem with sleep deprivation and something else I cannot yet name. 

 

I shook the psychoanalysis off when I realized that I still had Sans in my arms. He seemed to cuddle into my battle armor as if it were some sort of pillow. Lifting with my legs, I hoisted up the small skeleton up to more of a cradling position and began to take him to bed. I hiked up the stairs and strided down the hall into Sans’ room. It was a mess, that's for sure. 

 

More than just socks were laying around everywhere. Shirts, shorts, a variety of boxers, anything Sans would touch was on the floor. I evaded the clothes as best I could but almost ended up slipping on a pair of bright blue boxers. I cursed them inside my mind and continued on to my brothers bed. 

 

As gently as I could, I laid Sans down on his mess of a bed. He groaned a bit when I put him down. Seeming more distressed that before. His brow furrowed and body much more tense. I panicked at this. Was he having a bad dream? Was there something I should do? Without getting any better ideas, I simply pressed my teeth onto Sans’ skull. He instantly calmed down. I sighed in relief. 

 

Now about his messy room. This was not something I could be okay with. I grabbed a nearby laundry hamper and began to toss the scattered clothes into the bin. In total, 8 shirts, 5 pants, 3 boxers, and 15 loose socks. And it had at least been over a month since I last washed his clothes. Has he been wearing dirty clothes this whole time!? Now this, I could not accept. 

 

I marched across the hall and down the stairs to the laundry machines. I tossed in the clothes and changed up the settings to their specific needs. Nyeh! Now he will have warm clean clothes by the time he wakes up! I smiled to myself with pride for being such an awesome brother.


End file.
